The Werewolf Protection program
by sarahroach
Summary: The Basement Project sends Harry's life into a load of twists and turns, what happens when harry brings more werewolves home.


The sWerewolf prtection program

Summary; Harry is now 22 years old. He has defeated Lord Voldemort and works for the ministry. Once Harry becomes part of the ministry, he puts in a bill that will give werewolves all of the rights that wizards do. The bill was passed and now is law. The Basement project that was once happening at the ministry must be disbanded and someone must take the -um-subjects of that project.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I do own two of the characters that appear in later chapters. Also I do not own The Night Of The Wolf By Alice Brodarcht, she does.

Warnings: This story contains slash, abuse and downright cruelness.I suggest that if you do not like that, leave.

A/N; I post more for reviews, you can also send in your flames but give me a second and I'll go get the popcorn.

Chapter one: the options

The werewolf protection program, founded by the famous Harry Potter, was the reason for Cornelius Fudge's headache that evening. By that next Monday morning, the press would have found out about "the basement" project . That along with the evidence of the defeat of Lord Voldemort by Harry Potter while the Ministry did absolutely nothing about it would finish off Fudge's already almost dug grave, and then by that next Friday, if nothing had been done about it, he would most definitely be in it. Something must be done, Mr. Fudge thought, sipping his brandy, I must figure out someway to keep it a secret. He looked around his office trying to find some sort of idea or item that would spark an idea. There was the sword that Harry had left on his desk that morning, the sword that he had killed Voldemort with. On the right of that was the werewolf papers also handed to him that morning. Harry Potter, that's it! That's when his idea hit him.

Harry Potter, who has now reached the age of 22, was now also thinking about the program that he backed all the way through the ministry until it was passed through. He now lived in a large house on the outskirts of Surrey with his Godfather Sirius, and the only other living marauder, Remus. Peter was killed when Harry brought a group of the order to Voldemort's secret hideout to kill him last week. Said Godfather was also in the living room with Harry, quietly reading a muggle novel, Night Of The Wolf by Alice Brodarcht, while Remus was cooking supper in the kitchen, making delicious smells waft their way into the living room. Harry's thoughts had again wandered off in the direction concerning the proposal he was going to make after dinner.

Before he left his room, Minister Fudge had come to him to ask him a question through the fireplace in his room. What did he want, Harry wondered as the Minister stumbled through the idea that he had thought of. Why had it come to him, Harry had asked of Fudge when he had heard the idea. The minister had told him that it was his fault that he was in this spot because of his Werewolf Protection Program. Fudge would leave Harry to tell Remus and Sirius about the arrangement and he would be waiting their response.

Harry shook his head and looked down at the book that he had been reading. With no such luck as to get back into the book, he looked up.

Not realizing he was being watched for the past ten minutes, it surprised him when he turned and met Sirius face-to-face. He jumped, making Sirius chuckle, clearly enjoying his godson's reaction. "Harry, I don't like it when you're thinking like that, it generally means changes." He sighed. "Although the last idea of yours was absolutely brilliant, I can't believe I didn't think of changing part of the back yard into a quidditch pitch."

"You're right, Padfoot it does mean changes, but I want to talk to you and Remus about it at the same time"

"Is it something good, Harry?"

"I certainly hope you think it's good, Padfoot, I really do. But you will just have to fid out about it after supper the same time as Remus."

"When Remus finds out about what, Harry?" Remus questioned as he entered the living room.

"Harry has a surprise for us, Remus." Sirius stated with as much enthusiasm as a kid in a candy store.

"You'll just have to wait until after supper, both of you." And Harry went into the dining room to set the table.


End file.
